Lágrimas de reencontro COMPLETA
by Lyra Stevens
Summary: A melhor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo, morreu e Sakura está extremamente abalada. No cemitério, encontra um velho conhecido. Quem será? COMPLETA!
1. Informações

**Informações**

**-…- **Fala das personagens

"…" Pensamento das personagens

**ABCD (Letras Maiúsculas)** Grito

** … ** Murmúrio

**Personagens: **

Sakura Kinomoto

Shaoran Li

Tomoyo

Rika

Erika – Uma personagem que eu inventei. É alta e de estrutura nem gorda nem magra. Os seus cabelos loiros e encaracolados estão cortados curtos e tem olhos castanhos-escuros, muito vivos. Psicologicamente, é divertida, extrovertida, inteligente, simpática e muito leal, mas tímida quando se trata de confessar o seu amor a um rapaz. Anda no 11º ano da mesma escola que Sakura, só que frequenta a turma B, ao passo que Sakura e Rika frequentam a turma A. Não é a melhor nos desportos, mas safa-se no basquetebol, devido à sua altura. As suas disciplinas preferidas são Japonês, Inglês e Escrita Criativa, pois adora escrever. Também é muito boa em Artes. As suas piores disciplinas são Cozinha e Costura.

Ryo – Outra personagem criada por mim. É um rapaz alto, moreno e musculado, com cabelos lisos, negros e um pouco compridos e olhos azuis. Pratica todos os desportos e foi numa competição de esqui que conheceu Sakura. É muito meigo, honesto, compreensivo e amigável, e tem um enorme sentido de justiça. Muitas raparigas estão apaixonadas por ele, tanto pelo seu porte atlético como pela sua sensibilidade. É bom a todas as disciplinas, excluindo Escrita Criativa, para a qual não tem o mínimo jeito.

Oliver – Mais uma personagem inventada por mim. É o empregado de Shaoran e Mei Lin, contratado para tomar conta deles no Japão. É um homem calmo e responsável, mas que perde as estribeiras quando os primos não cumprem as promessas que fazem.

Mei Lin

Bibliotecária

Professor Terada – Professor do ensino primário que dá explicações a Rika.

Professor Ishida – Professor de Ciências Naturais da turma B do 11º ano.


	2. 1º Capítulo: O reencontro

**1º Capítulo: O reencontro**

Sakura ainda não acreditava. Mas, à sua frente, estava o comprovativo do que acontecera: a campa de Tomoyo. Lavada em lágrimas, Sakura estava imóvel.** "**Porque é que isto lhe aconteceu?" pensava Sakura "Porque é que não fui eu em vez dela? Ela era a melhor pessoa que conhecia… Como sobreviverei sem ela?"

Embrenhada nestes pensamentos, nem notou que começara a chover. Sakura não se importava que a chuva lhe colasse os cabelos e roupas ao corpo. Nada lhe importava…

Entretanto, um rapaz alto e musculado caminhava pelo cemitério. Seu nome era Shaoran e lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelas faces, contra a sua vontade. Caminhava sem rumo, para tentar esquecer a dor que lhe queimava o peito… Perdera a sua melhor amiga, a melhor pessoa que alguma vez conhecera… Tomoyo era a única rapariga que o compreendia e o ajudava em todas as ocasiões… Era como um anjo da guarda para ele…

Ao aproximar-se do local onde se situava a campa de Tomoyo, escutou o choro agudo de uma rapariga. Shaoran decidiu ir ver quem chorava de maneira tão terrível.

Ao chegar ao lugar, viu uma bela rapariga a chorar. E reconheceu-a, graças aos seus lindos olhos verdes-esmeralda. "Sakura…"pensou Shaoran "Como está mudada…". A rapariga ainda não dera conta dele e Shaoran aproveitou para reparar nas mudanças da sua amiga de infância. Apesar de conservar um pouco da inocência de garota, tinha agora um ar mais maduro. Vestia também de maneira diferente. Já não usava as roupas leves e inocentes de criança. Envergava um vestido muito curto e negro sem alças, que estava colado ao corpo devido à chuva. Mas a maior diferença era física. Estava muito alta, um pouco mais baixa que ele próprio, e, apesar de continuar esguia, tinha curvas bem definidas. As suas faces também estavam mais adultas e os cabelos curtos que ele relembrava estavam agora compridos, terminando muito abaixo dos ombros. Crescera… Shaoran decidiu aproximar-se dela.

Sakura ouviu passos e virou-se. Deu de caras com um rapaz muito alto e com ar de atleta. Era muito giro, com cabelo castanho caído sobre os olhos e espantosos olhos cor-de-avelã. O atraente rapaz, que devia ter 17 anos, também chorava e todo ele reflectia tristeza. Sakura decidiu-se a falar com ele.

**(Sakura)** - Quem és? - inquiriu.

**(Shaoran)** - Tenho pena que não te lembres de mim… - declarou, magoado – Chamo-me Shaoran Li.

**(Sak.)** Shaoran? – limpa as lágrimas - És mesmo tu? "Como está diferente…"

**(Sha.)** Sim, sou. – respondeu o rapaz.

**(Sak.)** Estás tão crescido… Nunca te reconheceria…

**(Sha.)** – Tu também mudaste muito, mas os teus olhos não. Enfim, passou tanto tempo… 8 anos, não foi?

**(Sak.)** – Sim. Há tanto tempo que não te via…

**(Sha.)** – É pena que nos reencontremos por meio do que aconteceu…

**(Sak.)** – Pois… - recomeçando a chorar – Vou sentir tanto a falta dela!!!

**(Sha.)** – Eu sei… - disse, lutando contra as lágrimas.

**(Sak.)** – ELA NÃO MERECIA ISTO! – gritou, chorando ainda mais.

Shaoran aproximou-se mais de Sakura e abraçou-a, de modo a que ela chorasse nos seus ombros. Sakura, passado algum tempo, parou de chorar, mas não se afastou do amigo.

Passado muito tempo, Sakura afastou-se.

**(Sak.)** – Tenho que ir embora… Já é tarde. Adeus – disse, um pouco constrangida.

**(Sha.)** – Adeus…

Sakura desaparece ao longe. "Será que a voltarei a ver?" pensou Shaoran. E, longe dali, Sakura perguntava o mesmo a si própria.


	3. 2º Capítulo: Novos Sentimentos

**2º Capítulo: Novos sentimentos**

Ao chegar ao café onde combinara encontrar-se com Ryo, o seu namorado, Sakura constatou que ele ainda não havia chegado. Sentou-se numa mesa para dois e pediu uma enorme caneca de chocolate quente. Entretanto, a sua mente estava perdida no meio de recordações do seu tempo de criança, recordações que estavam perdidas há muito na sua memória. Relembrava os seus encontros com Shaoran, as brincadeiras entre os dois e o momento em que ele lhe dissera que a amava. Ela não lhe chegara a confessar os seus sentimentos, pois ele partira para Hong Kong, e Sakura encontrara a felicidade junto do seu amado Ryo. Mas, agora que reencontrara o seu antigo amor, não estava certa de alguma vez o ter esquecido. E, juntamente com as memórias de Shaoran, vieram também memórias de Tomoyo. Sentia os olhos picarem-lhe, mas não queria chorar, não em frente a toda aquela gente. Felizmente, chegou Ryo e levou-a para fora do café. Caminharam até ao parque da cidade e sentaram-se num banco, ela apoiando a cabeça no obro forte de Ryo.

**(Ryo)** – O que tens, minha querida Sakura?

**(Sak.)** – Ryo… - gemeu a rapariga, começando a chorar a sério.

**(Ryo)** – É por causa da Tomoyo, não é? – questionou, num tom compreensivo.

**(Sak.)** – Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ela… Ela era a minha melhor amiga…

**(Ryo)** – Eu sei. Mas ela não ia querer que tu ficasses assim. Ela quereria que tu continuasses com a tua vida normal!

**(Sak.)** – Pois é. – limpando as lágrimas – Não vou chorar mais. Isso não a vai trazer de volta! Vou viver a minha vida e honrar a sua amizade!

**(Ryo)** – Assim é que eu gosto de te ver! Assim é que és a minha Flor de cerejeira!

"A Flor de Cerejeira dele." pensou Sakura " Porque é que me soa mais definitivo do que aquilo que eu queria…?"

**(Ryo)** (estranhando o silencio da companheira, normalmente tão faladora) – Uma moeda pelos teus pensamentos.

**(Sak.)** – Estava a pensar na vida… - disse, sorrindo-lhe – Agora passa p'ra cá o dinheiro!

**(Ryo)** – Isso era o que tu querias! – exclamou, fazendo cócegas à rapariga. – Levas um beijo e já tens muito sorte. (inclinando-se para ela, beija-a ardentemente)

"Porque é que este beijo já não me sabe ao mesmo?" perguntou a rapariga a si própria "O que me está a acontecer?"

**(Ryo)** – Estás muito estranha, hoje. Porque não me beijaste? Estou com mau hálito?

**(Sak.) **– Não, não. – declarou, e mudou de conversa – Então, amanhã sempre vamos fazer o trabalho de Matemática?

**(Ryo)** – Sim, claro. Telefonaste à Rika e à Erika? (Ver quem é a Erika no capítulo Informações)

(**Sak.)** – Ai, que cabeça a minha! Bem me parecia que faltava alguma coisa! Enfim…

**(Ryo)** – Sakurinha, Sakurinha… Onde é que a menina anda com a cabeça? Eu telefono-lhes.

"Onde ando com a cabeça? No Shaoran" pensou Sakura, mas logo se repreendeu mentalmente "Que te está a dar, Sakura? Tu gostas do Ryo, não do Shaoran!" Mas ela já não estava certa do que sentia.

No outro extremo da cidade, Shaoran estava deitado na sua cama, embrenhado nos seus pensamentos…

"Ela está uma mulher. E que mulher! A Sakura está ainda mais linda do que quando tinha 9 anos. E já nessa altura eu a amava… Mas ela nunca retribuiu os sentimentos…"

– SHAORAN! – chamou uma voz feminina.

**(Sha.)** – És tu, Mei Lin?

**(Mei Lin)** – Quem havia de ser? Claro que sou eu! Então, como foi visitar a campa da Tomoyo?

**(Sha.)** – Nem me fales. Nunca pensei que pudesse chorar tanto… - declarou, corando – Mas nem imaginas quem eu encontrei.

**(M.L.) **– Mas vais dizer-me, não vais?

**(Sha.)** – A Sakura. Está tão diferente… - suspirou, com ar sonhador.

**(M.L.) **– Que suspiro foi esse?! Não me digas que estás outra vez apaixonado por ela! – exclamou, furiosa.

**(Sha.)** (indignado) – Achas?! – e continuou, embora soubesse estar a mentir – Eu só tenho olhos para ti, Mei-Mei.

**(M.L.)** – Agora não tenho tanta certeza…

**(Sha.)** – Esse foi um amor infantil. O que eu sinto por ti é muito mais forte! - continuou a mentir.

**(M.L.)** – Assim fico mais descansada… Sabes que mais? Estamos aqui sozinhos e tal… Podíamos aproveitar, não? – propôs a rapariga, avançando para Shaoran, com um olhar provocador.

**(Sha.)** – Olha que o Oliver, o empregado, está cá em casa.

**(M.L.)** – Ele não deve voltar ao teu quarto tão cedo. Vá lá… - suplicou, inclinando-se para o rapaz atrapalhado, deixando o decote mais à mostra.

"Como posso resistir?" pensou Shaoran. E deixou-se levar pelos encantos da prima. Esta, deliciada, começou a beijá-lo, quase lhe tirando o fôlego. Então ouviram outra voz.

**(Oliver)** – Menina Mei Lin, onde está?

**(M.L.)** – Estou aqui, no quarto do Shaoran. – respondeu a rapariga, ajeitando a roupa e afastando-se do primo.

**(Oliver)** – Vou entrar. – informou, batendo à porta. Ao entrar, reparou nos rostos culpados dos garotos. – Quantas vezes tenho que vos dizer que não vos quero juntos no mesmo quarto, ainda por cima com a porta fechada?!

**(Sha.)** – Nenhuma. Mas nós só estávamos a conversar!

**(Oliver)** – Eu acredito. "Sim, pois. E eu sou burrinho, não?" Mas que não volte a acontecer, está entendido?

**(Sha. & M.L.)** – Sim, não volta a acontecer.

O empregado sai do quarto, mas deixa a porta aberta.

**(M.L.)** Que pena, meu Shaoran… Cada vez são menos as oportunidades de estarmos juntos… Temos que combinar um encontro longe daqui, os dois sozinhos… murmurou. E saiu do quarto, deixando o rapaz sozinho.

"Salvo pelo Oliver. Mas durante quanto tempo mais conseguirei fugir dos desejos da Mei Lin?" questionou-se Shaoran.


	4. 3º Capítulo: Sonhos e Pesadelos

**3º Capítulo: Sonhos e Pesadelos**

Shaoran adormeceu um pouco depois de Mei Lin e Oliver terem deixado o quarto. E começou a ter um sonho estranho.

**///Sonho\\\**

Shaoran estava numa floresta que ele desconhecia e ouvia o riso atrevido da sua prima. Tentava correr para longe dela, mas as suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Pareciam pesar toneladas… Mei Lin apanhou-o e caíram ambos ao chão.

**(M.L.)** – Finalmente vais ser meu!

**(Sha.)** – Mei Lin, espera. Pensa no que vais fazer. Não te deixes levar pelos teus impulsos.

**(M.L.)** – Esperei tempo de mais por isto. Todo o meu corpo e mente o desejam. É tudo o que quero agora.

Mei Lin não o deixou levantar-se e começou a beijá-lo. Perdido nos olhos sensuais da prima, soube que desta vez não escaparia. Ninguém os encontraria e ela faria dele o que quisesse. Shaoran estava aterrorizado. Nunca temera os desejos da prima, apenas lhe dissera que ainda não estava preparado. Mas ela chegara a um ponto onde não conseguiria resistir muito mais. Envolveram-se, os dois corpos tornando-se um só. Shaoran não conseguiu travar a prima. Mas, ao reparar que Sakura presenciava a cena, acumulou toda a sua força e soltou-se do abraço envolvente de Mei Lin, começando a fugir dela. Correu e correu, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos penetrantes e tristes com que Sakura o havia olhado. Estava desfeito por dentro. Sentia que traíra a sua Flor de Cerejeira…

**///Fim do Sonho\\\**

Shaoran acordou aterrorizado, e suspirou de alívio ao constatar que fora só um sonho. Mas nem assim esquecia o olhar desesperado de Sakura, da sua Sakura. E então soube que estava apaixonado por ela.

----------------

Sakura, após chegar do parque com Ryo, tomou um longo banho e deitou-se. Passado pouco tempo, adormeceu.

**///Sonho\\\**

Sakura estava abraçada a Shaoran, e tudo à sua volta rodopiava. Só consegui sentir o cheiro do amigo de infância e isso deixava-a tonta. Quando a paisagem à sua volta parou de rodopiar, deu-se conta que se encontrava numa floresta. Shaoran continuava abraçado a ela, sem proferir uma única palavra. Quase não o ouvia respirar… Sakura, num súbito pensamento, deu conta que ele não respirava. Afligiu-se e deitou-o no chão. Estava assustadíssima, pois não queria perder o rapaz que lhe era tão querido. Então beijou-o e ele recomeçou a respirar. Aliviada, desmaiou.

**///Fim do Sonho\\\**

Já acordada, Sakura estava confusa. "Eu gosto tanto do Ryo… Mas agora teve que aparecer o Shaoran para estragar tudo… Porque é que eu não o consigo esquecer?"


	5. 4º Capítulo: O dia seguinte

**4º Capítulo: O dia seguinte**

No dia seguinte ao encontro com Shaoran no cemitério, Sakura acordou sobressaltada.

**(Sak.)** – Que sono! – exclamou, virando-se para o relógio que tinha na cómoda. – AI!!! JÁ É TÃO TARDE! VOU CHEGAR ATRASADA À BIBLIOTECA!!!

Sakura vestiu-se à pressa e engoliu o pequeno-almoço, para em seguida calçar os seus patins e sair a toda a velocidade para a biblioteca local, onde combinara encontrar-se com Ryo e as suas amigas para fazerem o trabalho de Matemática. Ao chegar ao local, entrou sem fazer barulho e procurou a mesa onde eles estavam. Logo que a localizou, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

**(Sak.)** – Olá! Desculpem o atraso…

**(Ryo)** – Não há problema, nós aproveitámos para adiantar o trabalho.

Sakura olha para o centro da mesa e vê lá um trabalho de 50 páginas.

**(Sak.) **– Já o acabaram? – inquiriu, incrédula.

**(Erika)** – Sim, sim. Foi muito fácil de fazer…

**(Rika)** – Pois foi.

**(Sak.)** - Podiam ter esperado por mim, não?

**(Ryo)** – Mas, Sakurinha… Já sabíamos que te ias atrasar! Por isso começámos logo a trabalhar.

**(Sak.)** – Oh, está bem. Então o que é que cá vim fazer?

**(Ryo)** – Nada. Eu e a Erika combinámos ir ao cinema esta tarde. Podes vir connosco?

**(Sak.)** – Acho que não tenho nada para fazer, afinal é Domingo. Vou com vocês. E tu, Rika? Não queres vir?

**(Rika)** – Não, não… Tenho explicações hoje à tarde.

**(Sak. & Ryo & Er.)** – AO DOMINGO?! – gritaram, estupefactos.

**(Bibliotecária)** – Mais baixo, meninos! – ordenou.

**(Rika)** – Sim – informou, com voz trémula e ficando corada.

Erika deu uma cotovelada entendedora a Rika e Sakura ficou a olhar para elas.

**(Sak.)** – O que é que se passa, meninas?

**(Er.)** – Não te podemos dizer em frente ao Ryo!

**(Ryo)** – Eu também ia à casa de banho. Até já! – disse, afastando-se em direcção ao lavabos.

**(Sak.)** – Contem lá…

**(Rika)** – Mas não contes a ninguém, por favor.

**(Sak.)** – Eu juro.

**(Er.)** Então é assim: a Rika vai ter explicações em casa do Professor Terada, COM o Prof. Terada! 

**(Sak.)** – Mas o Prof. Terada não é professor primário?

**(Rika)** – Sim… mas também já deu aulas no liceu.

**(Er.)** – Então, Sakura? Não a felicitas?!

**(Sak.)** – Claro que sim. Felicidades, amiga. É hoje a primeira "aula"?

**(Rika)** - …

**(Er.)** – É sim. Agora já podes ir para casa preparar-te.

**(Rika)** – Oh… - corou – Está bem… Adeus!

**(Sak. & Rika)** – Xau!

Rika levantou-se e foi-se embora.

**(Er.)** – Também tenho que ir andando… Adeusinho, Sakura!

**(Sak.)** – Adeus! Até logo, no cinema!

Erika também se levantou e saiu da biblioteca. "Mas porque é que ele a tinha que convidar?" pensou Erika, tristemente.

"Mas porque é que o Ryo estará a demorar tanto tempo?" matutou Sakura "Não me apetece lá muito ir ao cinema… Mas agora já disse que ia… Paciência"

Ryo, na casa de banho, pensou noutras coisas. "Será que fiz bem em convidar a Sakura? Eu bem vi os olhares que a Erika me mandou quando me convidou. E os outros olhares que ela me mandou quando convidei a Sakura não foram tão alegres…" Ryo lavou as mãos e foi ter com Sakura.

**(Sak.)** – Demoraste pouco tempo! – declarou, sarcástica – E eu que pensava que só as raparigas se maquilhavam… (Ri-se)

**(Ryo)** – Oh, cala-te! Não sabes do que falas. Vamos embora?

**(Sak.)** – Sim. Ainda tenho coisas para fazer antes de ir para o cinema.

**(Ryo)** – Então está bem. – disse, inclinando-se para ela. Beijou-a levemente nos lábios. – Adeus.

**(Sak.)** – Adeus.

Cada um foi para seu lado, pois as suas casas ficavam em lados opostos da cidade.

----------------

Shaoran passou o dia todo em casa, tentando encontrar um lugar onde pudesse estudar sem a prima o descobrir. Não lhe apetecia vê-la, depois do pesadelo que tivera. Correu a mansão de uma ponta à outra e, quando já estava prestes a desistir, encontrou o que pretendia: a porta para o sótão, meia escondida atrás de uma estante.

"Ela nunca me irá procurar ali" pensou o rapaz.

Acomodou-se dentro do pequeno sótão, levando almofadas e um cobertor para lá. Passou o dia a estudar, para não pensar nem na prima nem em Sakura.

À noitinha, quando eram horas de jantar, fechou a porta do sótão à chave e arrastou a estante para a frente da porta, para que ninguém a descobrisse, e, depois, foi jantar.


	6. 5º Capítulo: Um novo mas antigo colega

**5º Capítulo: Um novo mas antigo colega**

Sakura estava na sala de aula, sem prestar atenção ao que o professor dizia. Sabia que o stôr devia estar a falar de qualquer coisa sobre células ou assim… Mas a sua mente estava ausente, a pensar num certo rapaz chamado Shaoran… Nisto, Rika manda-lhe uma cotovelada e Sakura desperta, mesmo a tempo de ver um rapaz seu conhecido a entrar na sua aula.

**(Sak.)** O que é que ele está aqui a fazer, Rika? 

**(Rika)** Não ouviste nada do que o stôr esteve a dizer, pois não? Ele entrou agora para a nossa turma. 

**(Sak.)** – PARA A NOSSA TURMA?! – gritou, e todos os rostos das pessoas presentes na sala se viraram para ela.

**(Professor Ishida)** – Sim, este rapaz vai entrar para a nossa turma. Porquê, tem alguma objecção, menina Kinomoto?

**(Sak.)** – Não, não - apressou-se a responder, muito corada. "Antes pelo contrário" pensou.

**(Prof. Ish.)** – Sendo assim, vais ser a menina a encarregada de lhe mostrar a escola e de o acompanhar nesta primeira semana.

**(Sak.)** – Sem problemas. "Oh, não. Como é que vou conseguir estar com ele depois do meu sonho?"

**(Prof. Ish.)** – Menino Li, quer apresentar-se à turma ou está à espera que eu o faça? – inquiriu o professor, ironizando.

**(Sha.)** – Eu apresento-me. Olá a todos! Chamo-me Shaoran Li e vim de Hong Kong para aqui devido à morte de uma grande amiga minha. Decidi ficar cá por uns tempos, pois já estudei no Japão e adorei. Já conheço a Rika e a Sakura, pois já andei com elas na escola, quando tinha 9 anos. Quanto aos meus outros colegas, espero que nos demos bem! – declarou, sorrindo a todos.

Enquanto Shaoran se apresentava, Sakura escreveu um bilhete a Rika:

**Rika:**

**Não acredito que o Shaoran vem outra vez para a nossa turma! **

**Sakura**

**P.S: A propósito, tenho que te contar umas coisas que aconteceram. Que tal hoje à tarde, em minha casa? Se sim, depois diz à Erika, OK?**

Rika respondeu-lhe com um levantar de polegar.

**(Prof. Ish.)** – Menino Li, pode sentar-se ao lado da Kinomoto, naquele lugar vago…

**(Sak.)** – Oh, stôr… E onde é que eu ponho a mochila? Ele vai sentar-se na cadeira onde eu normalmente a ponho!

**(Prof. Ish.)** – Já estou farto das suas palermices, Kinomoto. Quer levar um recado para casa?!

**(Sak.)** – Não, senhor professor! – suplicou.

**(Prof. Ish.)** – Então porte-se bem! – ordenou, continuando a dar a aula.

Shaoran dirigiu-se para o lugar à esquerda de Sakura, o lugar ao pé da janela, pois o lugar da direita estava ocupado por Rika. Tirou os cadernos da mochila e concentrou-se na aula, sem deixar que os seus pensamentos voassem para a sua colega do lado.

Sakura estava nervosíssima, pois sabia que, mal tocasse a campainha, teria que mostrar toda a escola a Shaoran, ficando a sós com ele. "Aiaiaiaiaiai! Eu vou fazer figura de parva…" Tentou concentrar-se na aula, mas não consegui, decidindo-se a desenhar no caderno. Quando deu conta do que fazia, já era tarde de mais: tinha riscado todos os 'Sakura+Ryo' que tinha escrito na capa do caderno cor-de-laranja. "O que fui fazer…"

Quando a campainha tocou, todos saíram da sala. Rika acenou um adeus a Sakura e também se foi. Os únicos alunos restantes na sala eram Sakura e Shaoran…

**(Sha.)** – Sakura… Vais mostrar-me a escola ou não?

**(Sak.) **– Sim, vem comigo. – disse, atrapalhadíssima.

Sakura levou-o às salas onde tinham aulas, sempre só pronunciando o nome da disciplina que eles tinham nelas. Quando chegou ao ginásio, parou e virou-se para Shaoran.

**(Sak.)** – Aqui é o ginásio onde temos Ginástica e também são aqui os treinos de basquetebol e voleibol.

**(Sha.)** – Sakura, estás chateada comigo? – inquiriu o rapaz, com uma cara tristíssima.

**(Sak.)** – Não, claro que não.

**(Sha.)** – Então porque estás a ser tão fria comigo?

**(Sak.)** – Fria, eu? Eu estou a ser normal. E nunca ninguém me disse que era fria.

**(Sha.)** – Então mudaste muito desde que tinhas 9 anos… - apontou Shaoran, triste.

**(Sak.)** – Claro que mudei. Querias que ficasse na mesma, não? Mas eu admito que não estou a ser muito amigável. Não me culpes.

Shaoran olha-a confuso.

**(Sak.)** – Não me culpes pelo que me está a acontecer… Nem me perguntes o que está a acontecer, porque eu tampouco sei…

**(Sha.)** – Está bem… Mas eu gostava de voltar a ser teu amigo.

**(Sak.)** – Tu nunca deixaste de o ser, Shaoran.

**(Sha.)** – Nem sabes como fico feliz por isso. Tu eras a minha melhor amiga… - disse, mas logo completou - … a seguir à Tomoyo, claro.

"A seguir à Tomoyo…" pensou a menina "Eu não era a pessoa mais importante para ele. Não era e não sou…"

Nisto, Mei Lin apareceu.

**(M.L.)** – Ah, estás aqui! – exclamou, aproximando-se dele e beijando-o na boca. Repentinamente, vê que Shaoran estava acompanhado. – Com ela?!

**(Sha.)** – A Sakura estava a mostrar-me o ginásio. É quase tão bom como o de Hong Kong. Já reparaste?

**(M.L.)** – Sim. Esta escola tem instalações fantásticas. Vens para casa comigo?

**(Sha.)** – Eu agora ia dar uma volta…

**(M.L.)** – Por mim tudo bem. Eu vou contigo e aproveitamos para namorar – disse, enquanto piscava o olho a Shaoran.

**(Sha.)** (atrapalhado) – Lembrei-me que tenho de fazer um trabalho. Afinal vou para casa.

**(M.L.)** – Então vamos – finalizou, e puxou-o pelo braço.

**(Sak.)** – Obrigado por se despedirem de mim! – exclamou Sakura, irónica. - ADEUS!

**(Sha.)** – Desculpa. Adeus.

**(M.L.)** – Adeus.

E Shaoran e Mei Lin foram-se embora.

"Ele namora com a prima… Agora é que não tenho mesmo hipóteses…" pensou Sakura "Em que é que estou a pensar?! Então e o Ryo?! Ele é que é importante para mim!!!!"

Na rua, Shaoran pensava: "Agora é que ela não vai querer nada comigo… Agora que me viu com a Mei Lin… Porque é que ela tinha que aparecer?!"


	7. 6º Capítulo: Desabafar

**6º Capítulo: Desabafar**

Sakura chegou a casa, estafada pelo longo dia de aulas. Após Shaoran ter ido embora com Mei Lin, Sakura foi à cantina almoçar com Rika, e, à tarde, teve novamente aulas. Mal tinha acabado de se sentar no sofá a ver TV e a comer as suas bolachas preferidas, tocou a campainha. Sakura abriu a porta e convidou as suas duas melhores amigas, Rika e Erika, a entrar.

**(Rika)** – Olá, Sakura!

**(Er.)** – SAKURA! – gritou Erika, dando um enorme abraço a Sakura.

**(Sak.)** – Calma, Erika! – disse, desprendendo-se do abraço – Quem te visse diria que não me vias há anos!

**(Er.)** – Oh! – exclamou, rindo-se.

Sakura indicou-lhes a sala e ausentou-se para a cozinha, a fim de preparar um lanche. Esse foi um pretexto para tentar arranjar coragem para lhes contar o que lhe ia no coração. Quando acabou de preparar as torradas com doce de morango e o batido de morango, levou-os para a sala. As suas amigas começaram logo a devorar o lanche, e só quando acabaram é que perguntaram a Sakura o que é que ela lhes queria contar.

**(Sak.)** – Isto é complicado de vos contar, porque eu 'tou muito confusa…

**(Er.)** – Por mim, podes contar quando quiseres e o que quiseres.

**(Rika)** – Sim. Se não nos quiseres contar tudo, não te preocupes que nós não ficamos magoadas. Nós compreendemos!

**(Sak.)** – Eu vou contar-vos tudo…

**///História de Sakura\\\**

Eu estava no cemitério, junto à campa da Tomoyo. Estava tristíssima e estava a chorar muito. Nisto, ouvi passos atrás de mim, e virei-me. A pessoa que estava atrás de mim era o Shaoran, que eu não via há muito tempo.

Como a Rika sabe, eu já tive uma paixão pelo Shaoran, quando ele era da nossa turma, no 4º ano. Nunca te contei que gostei dele, Erika, porque tu não o conhecias e não achei necessário.

Continuando a história… O Shaoran e eu conversámos sobre como a Tomoyo era importante para nós, e eu comecei a chorar muito, muito mesmo. Então ele chegou-se a mim e abraçou-me, oferecendo-me o seu ombro para chorar. Eu parei de chorar, mas continuámos assim por pouco mais de uma hora, mais ou menos. Sem falar e quase sem respirar… Até que eu me soltei e disse que me tinha que ir embora.

Depois disso, fui ter com o Ryo ao café que fica perto da escola, aquele café que tem uns gelados óptimos. Quando o Ryo chegou, eu estava quase a chorar por causa da Tomoyo, e ele levou-me a passear pelo parque da cidade. Conversámos e ele beijou-me, como muitas vezes já fez. Só que eu não retribuí o beijo. Aquele beijo já não tinha significado para mim.

Quando cheguei a casa, adormeci e tive um sonho com o Shaoran, em que ele estava sem respirar e eu o beijei. Ele recomeçou a respirar e o sonho acabou. Acordei sobressaltada, mas não me preocupei com o que sentia, porque ainda tinha a certeza que era o Ryo que eu amava.

No dia seguinte, fui ter convosco à biblioteca e, à tarde fui ao cinema com o Ryo e a Erika. Tenho que te agradecer, Erika. Se tu não estivesses lá, o Ryo tentar-me-ia beijar, e eu não estava preparada para o confrontar. Nessa altura, eu ainda pensava que só amava o Ryo, mas já não sentia nada quando ele me beijava. Estava muito confusa.

Hoje, quando estava a mostrar a escola ao Shaoran, estava atrapalhadíssima, coisa que já não me acontecia há muito tempo… E comecei a lembrar-me do tempo em que eu gostava dele. Também sentia esta timidez, nessa altura… Tentei esconder o óbvio de mim própria, dizendo-me que eu amava o Ryo. Mas eu sabia, inconscientemente, que, afinal, nunca esquecera o Shaoran. Foi então que apareceu a Mei Lin. Aquela Mei Lin, a prima e noiva dele, que tu conheces, Rika. E beijou-o. Eles namoram. E eu fiquei roída de ciúmes.

**///Fim da História de Sakura\\\**

**(Sak.)** – Isto foi o que aconteceu… - declarou, por fim, Sakura, com uma cara culpada.

**(Rika)** – Que grande problema… Só tens duas coisas a fazer: tens que contar a verdade ao Ryo e confessar os teus sentimentos ao Shaoran.

**(Sak.)** – Mas eu não quero magoar o Ryo! – disse, à beira das lágrimas.

**(Er.)** – Ele vai compreender. Ele ama-te e a tua felicidade é o mais importante para ele… - pronunciou a rapariga de cabelos loiros, triste.

**(Rika)** – Sakura, se não lhe contares, vão sofrer os dois. Se o Ryo descobrir por ele próprio, ainda vai ficar mais magoado… Não podes adiar. Amanhã tens de falar com ele.

**(Er.)** – E depois com o Shaoran. Isso já não precisa de ser amanhã, mas quanto mais cedo, melhor…

**(Sak.)** – Têm razão… Mas eu tenho tanto medo! O Ryo vai ficar destroçado e o Shaoran… nem sequer gosta de mim!

**(Rika)** – Não sabes isso. O Shaoran amava-te e uma paixão dessas nunca se esquece.

**(Sak.)** – Duvido. Ele anda com a prima, já te disse.

**(Er.)** – Uma coisa não impede a outra! Eu, se fosse a ti, não desistia dele, se o amas a sério. E ele é cá um pão!!! E também deve ser simpático… Se não lhe quiseres confessares os sentimentos, devem haver muitas admiradoras que o façam em vez de ti…

**(Sak.)** – E o Ryo?

**(Rika)** – Se não gostas dele, não podes fazer nada! Ele vai superar isso! Ele é forte e compreensivo…

**(Sak.)** – Então está decidido! Amanhã vou falar com os dois – informou, num tom determinado. – Agora vamos passar a outro assunto, não menos importante. Menina Rika, como foi a explicação?

**(Er.)** – Sim, conta-nos tudo. Pensavas que nos íamos esquecer, não era?!

Rika cora e desvia os olhos dos das amigas.

**(Sak.)** – Conta lá… - disse, fazendo beicinho.

**(Rika)** – Está bem… Mas não contem a ninguém, que isto é um grande segredo. O Terada deu-me um anel de noivado.

**(Sak. & Er.)** – UM ANEL DE NOIVADO?!

**(Rika)** – Sim. E disse-me que esperava que, um dia, aquele anel se tornasse num anel de casamento.

**(Er.)** – Mas isso é óptimo!

**(Sak.)** – Mais que óptimo!

**(Rika)** – Pois… O Terada é um homem fantástico. Tenho tanta sorte… - Suspirou, acrescentando – Mas o que dirão os meus pais?

**(Sak.)** – Para já, eles não têm de saber. Quando te graduares e fores casar com ele, vais ter de lhes contar, mas nessa altura já és maior e vacinada.

**(Er.)** – Sim. Não te preocupes com o futuro, vive o agora. Quando é a tua próxima explicação?

**(Rika)** – Não vai haver. O Terada pediu-me para não me dar mais explicações, pois tem medo de fazer algo que não deve. Ele não se sente bem…

**(Sak.)** – Acho que compreendo a sua situação. Eu, se fosse a ele, faria o mesmo.

**(Er.)** – Mas vais deixar de o ver?

**(Rika)** – Não. Apesar de já não ter mais explicações, ele quase que me suplicou para o ir visitar todas as semanas.

**(Sak.)** – E tu vais?

**(Rika)** – Por muito que tentasse não ir, sofro quando não estou com ele durante um dia, quanto mais uma semana… - lamentou-se, infeliz.

**(Er.)** – Alegra-te, rapariga! Estás noiva do homem que amas! Queres melhor que isso?

**(Rika)** – Tens razão… Agora ninguém nos vai separar…

Gastaram o tempo até ao jantar a ver um filme na televisão. Era muito engraçado, pelo que, quando Erika e Rika foram embora, tinham a cara molhada de lágrimas de tanto rirem. Sakura despediu-se imitando um dos personagens do filme, e todas se riram mais um bocado.

----------------

Ao fim de jantar, Sakura foi deitar-se cedo com o pretexto de estar cansada. Mal o seu corpo se afundou nos lençóis, soube que não iria adormecer facilmente. Isto acontecia-lhe sempre que tinha algo a preocupar-lhe a mente, e era a causa de muitos dos seus atrasos na escola, pois ficava acordada até altas horas da noite e depois, de manhã, tinha um sono desgraçado. Rebolou-se na cama, mas não conseguia arranjar uma posição confortável. Só de pensar que prometera falar com Ryo e Shaoran no dia seguinte ficava nervosíssima. Tentou pensar em Rika e no professor Terada. "A Tomoyo é que tinha razão. Lembro-me que, quando andávamos no 4º ano, ela estava sempre a dizer-me que existia algo entre o professor e a Rika. Eu nunca dei por nada… E agora eles estão noivos. Como a Tomoyo iria ficar feliz…" limpou uma lágrima solitária que lhe escorria pelo rosto "A Rika sempre foi muito matura para a idade, era óbvio que se iria apaixonar por alguém mais velho. Mas ele é mais velho que ela 20 anos! É um pouco exagerado… E quem diria que ele se iria apaixonar por ela? Isto até parece a história de um filme…" Remexeu-se. "Tenho que adormecer custe o que custar… Se não amanhã não me consigo levantar. Vai ser um longo dia…" Virou-se e começou a contar até 500 mentalmente. Mais ou menos a meio da contagem, adormeceu.


	8. 7º Capítulo: A confissão

**7º Capítulo: A confissão**

No dia seguinte à conversa com as amigas, Sakura acordou bem cedo (o que era RARÍSSIMO, e ainda mais pelo tempo que levara a adormecer na noite anterior) e dirigiu-se à escola. Não tinha aulas de manhã, nem Ryo, mas combinara encontrar-se com ele lá, para irem dar um passeio e conversarem.

Ao chegar ao portão da escola, encontrou Ryo encostado ao muro de pedra, com um ar triste e pensativo. "Se calhar ele percebeu que era grave, o que eu lhe tenho para dizer" pensou Sakura. Foi para ao pé dele e deu-lhe um beijo na face.

"Já nem um beijo a sério mereço…" pensou o rapaz, suspirando.

**(Ryo)** – Disseste que tínhamos que falar. Para onde vamos?

**(Sak.)** – Eu estava a pensar ir ao aquário, que é um lugar calmo.

**(Ryo)** – Por mim tanto faz.

Sakura tomou aquilo como um sim e foram, sem trocar nem mais uma palavra, até ao aquário.

Ao chegarem lá, Sakura conduziu Ryo até ao aquário das alforrecas, um dos lugares que eles os dois mais estimavam. Era uma espécie de cubículo com 2 ou 3 metros quadrados, muito escuro. Existia um banco e, defronte desse, situava-se o aquário das alforrecas. Era relaxante estar ali a observar os movimentos fluidos dos corpos das alforrecas, que iluminadas adquiriam todas as cores possíveis e imaginárias. Era ali que eles os dois costumavam ir para namorar, longe dos comentários trocistas dos colegas.

**(Sak.)** – Ryo… Eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer.

**(Ryo)** – Eu sei.

**(Sak.)** – Vai ser muito difícil, tanto para mim como para ti, mas eu tenho mesmo que te dizer… Eu já não te amo.

**(Ryo)** – Eu sei…

**(Sak.)** – Sabes?! – perguntou, espantadíssima.

**(Ryo)** – Sei. Não me beijas, não estás perto de mim, quase não falas comigo nem me olhas nos olhos. Eu não sou burro, percebi logo – esclareceu Ryo, curvando-se e começando a chorar baixinho.

**(Sak.)** – Ryo… Eu não queria que isto acontecesse… - confessou a rapariga, com lágrimas nos olhos. Passou-lhe o braço por cima dos ombros e encostou a boca ao seu ouvido – Custa-me tanto ver-te assim… Mas eu não posso mudar os meus sentimentos para com uma pessoa.

**(Ryo)** – Posso ao menos saber quem é o dono do teu coração? – questionou, endireitando-se.

**(Sak.)** – Sim. É o Shaoran Li, que anda agora na minha turma. Conhece-lo?

**(Ryo)** – Sei quem ele é. Ele frequenta a equipa de basquetebol masculino da escola… Mas ele não tem namorada?

**(Sak.)** – Tem.

**(Ryo)** – E ele gosta de ti?

**(Sak.)** – Não sei, mas acho que não. Não da maneira que eu gosto dele.

**(Ryo)** – E um dia deu para te apaixonares por ele? – espantou-se Ryo. – Pelo que ouvi, ele só entrou ontem para a tua turma.

**(Sak.)** - Eu já o conhecia. Ele andou na minha turma do 4º ano. E aí eu apaixonei-me por ele, mas nunca lho disse. Quando terminou o 4º ano, ele voltou para Hong Kong e nunca mais o vi. Uns anos mais tarde, conheci-te e comecei a gostar de ti, achando que o havia esquecido. Mas parece que sempre o amei, porque, mal o vi, percebi que nunca o esqueci…

Fez-se um silêncio muito incomodativo.

**(Sak.)** – Desculpa…

**(Ryo)** – Não peças desculpa. Não tens culpa. O amor não se domina. Mas eu não fico aborrecido. Só quero que sejas feliz… Se não pode ser comigo, que seja com outra pessoa… E, mesmo que ele não goste de ti, vais ser sempre minha amiga.

**(Sak.)** – Obrigado, Ryo. Nunca te esquecerei, e quero mesmo muito que continuemos amigos… - estendeu-lhe a mão – Amigos?

**(Ryo)** – Podes crer! – exclamou, batendo a sua mão na dela.

Ainda faltavam três horas para as aulas começarem, por isso, Sakura e Ryo decidiram dar uma volta pelo aquário.

**(Sak.)** – Podemos primeiro ir ver os golfinhos? – implorou Sakura, pois esses eram os seus animais preferidos.

**(Ryo)** – Claro.

E foram para o exterior, onde se encontrava o grande tanque dos golfinhos. Estava prestes a começar o espectáculo dos golfinhos, e Ryo disse a Sakura para assistirem. Sakura adorou. Apesar de já ter visitado o aquário várias vezes, nunca vira o espectáculo dos golfinhos. Era realmente deslumbrante. Aqueles animais graciosos saltavam entre arcos, acenavam às pessoas, puxavam barcos, brincavam… Eram muito inteligentes. No fim do espectáculo, Ryo levou Sakura para perto do tanque, chamou um dos treinadores e pediu-lhe para Sakura fazer uma festa a um dos golfinhos. O treinador, habituado a pedidos destes, apressou-se a chamar um golfinho. Sakura, com a mão a tremer, fez uma pequena festa na cabeça do golfinho, sentiu a sua pele macia. Agradeceu imenso ao treinador e a Ryo. E, como forma de agradecer ao Ryo, convidou-o para almoçar com ela, que ela pagava. O rapaz aceitou, e foram os dois almoçar a um _fast-food_ do aquário, que servia uns hambúrgueres muito bons. Divertiram-se muito. Ao chegar a hora de irem para as aulas, dirigiram-se juntos para a escola, pois era o único dia em que tinham um horário igual: não tinham aulas de manhã e tinham a tarde toda cheia.

----------------

Ao fim da tarde, Sakura tinha levado três recados para o pai assinar, um em cada aula que tivera. Até em Ginástica, a sua disciplina preferida, esteve distraída. Era a única aula que tinha em conjunto com a turma do 11º B, a turma da Erika e do Ryo. Rika e Erika trocaram cotoveladas cúmplices. Já sabiam que a conversa com Ryo tinha corrido bem, mas que a amiga detestava fazer as pessoas sofrer e vê-las tristes, e também sabiam que Sakura estava nervosíssima quanto ao encontro com Shaoran, que decorreria a seguir àquela aula. Mas outra coisa preocupava a mente de Rika…

Sakura chegou ao balneário toda partida. Estivera tão "nas nuvens" que levara com montes de bolas na cabeça e a sua equipa perdera por causa dela, o que era muito incomum. Normalmente, todos queriam a Sakura na sua equipa, pois ela era das melhores jogadoras a tudo. Mas aquele dia era especial. Sakura esperou que todas as colegas, com excepção de Rika, Erika e Chiharu (outra das suas amigas, que também já sabia dos amores e desamores de Sakura), saíssem do balneário e, em seguida, tomou um duche rápido e maquilhou-se, coisa que MUITO raramente fazia.

**(Er.)** – A Sakura está a dar-lhe com força. – comentou Erika, em voz alta e a rir-se.

**(Chiharu)** – Ele vai ficar embasbacado a olhar p'ra ti. Estás toda produzida!

**(Er.)** – Não queres por o meu perfume?! Dizem que os rapazes ficam loucos com ele! – gozou. – Não dizes nada, Rika?

**(Rika)** – Não faço comentários – Rika era mesmo assim, calma e madura de mais para se pôr com gracinhas parvas.

**(Chiharu)** – Ó Sakurinha… Tens a certeza que não queres levar-lhe flores?! Flores de cerejeira!

**(Sak.)** – Param de gozar?! Já estou farta das vossas parvoíces!

**(Chi.)** (falando para Erika) – A Sakura está mesmo _in love _! Há muito tempo que não a via tão nervosa.

**(Er.)** – Pois. Até se maquilha e tudo. Com esta dedicação toda, ele vai-lhe cair aos pés!

**(Sak.)** – Já disse para pararem! Senão…

**(Er. & Chi.)** – Senão o quê?! Vais bater-nos?! – exclamaram, fingindo estar indignadas.

**(Sak.)** – Claro que não. MAS VOU FAZER-VOS CÓCEGAS! – gritou, atirando-se para cima das duas.

Estavam no chão a rir-se, quando Shaoran abriu a porta do balneário.

**(Sha.)** – Mas o que está aqui a acontecer?! Ouvem-se os vossos gritos lá fora! Os outros rapazes pensam que vocês encontraram ratos ou assim!

**(Sak.)** – NUNCA TE ENSINARAM A NÃO ENTRAR NOS BALNEARIOS DAS RAPARIGAS?! – berrou Sakura, sem se aperceber de quem era. Quando viu que era Shaoran, ficou super envergonhada. "Agora é que ele vai ficar com uma linda impressão minha!"

**(Er.)** – Não há ratos nenhuns! Estávamos só a fazer cócegas umas às outras.

**(Sha.)** – Hmmm. Está bem. Então vou avisar os rapazes de que não é preciso chamar os bombeiros!

As três raparigas soltaram uma gargalhada.

**(Sha.)** – Sempre vamos ao parque?

**(Sak.)** – Sim, se não te importares. Gostava de falar contigo.

**(Sha.)** – OK. Fico à tua espera no portão. Até já! – exclamou, quando saiu.

Sakura corou e as amigas não perderam a oportunidade.

**(Er.)** – Até já, Sakura – imitou.

**(Chi.)** – Sim, meu amor – disse Chiharu, imitando a voz de Sakura.

**(Sak.)** – Parem lá com isso. Tenho que me despachar!

Erika e Chiharu ajudaram-na a acabar de se maquilhar e puseram-lhe um pouco do perfume de Rika, porque Sakura achou o de Erika muito forte e Chiharu não tinha levado perfume. Sakura vestiu o casaco que Tomoyo lhe fizera, um casaco curto azul-escuro, e preparou-se para sair.

**(Sak.)** – Desejem-me sorte!

**(Rika & Er. & Chi.)** – Boa sorte!

**(Er.)** – E vê lá se não te babas muito!

Sakura deitou-lhes a língua de fora e saiu do balneário. Chiharu também saiu, pois ia para casa com o Takashi Yamazaki, o seu amigo "colorido" (embora ela dissesse que era SÓ um amigo) e não o queria fazer esperar. Após as duas terem saído, Rika virou-se para Erika e, com um olhar sério, começou a questioná-la.

**(Rika)** – Agora tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

**(Er.)** – A mim? – inquiriu, admirada.

**(Rika)** – Sim. E não quero que me mintas.


	9. 8º Capítulo: Erika revela um segredo

**8º Capítulo: Erika revela um segredo seu e Sakura arranja uma inimiga**

**(Rika)** – Tens mesmo que me dizer a verdade, Erika…

**(Er.)** – Está bem! – exclamou, estranhando a insistência da amiga.

**(Rika)** – Tu gostas do Ryo? Não… Tu AMAS o Ryo?

**(Er.)** - … - a rapariga suspirou e, por fim, respondeu - Sim, eu amo-o.

**(Rika)** - OK. "Eu sabia"

**(Er.)** – Mas, por favor, não lhe digas! Nem a ele nem à Sakura…

**(Rika)** – Erika, escuta… - proferiu. Chegando-se perto da amiga e segurando-lhe no queixo, olhou-a nos olhos. – Ela já não gosta dele e eles já não namoram. Estás à espera de quê?

**(Er.)** – Mas…

**(Rika)** – NEM MAS NEM MEIO MAS! – berrou, furiosa. – Não suporto ver-te a sofrer! Quando eles andavam juntos, tu estavas sempre tão triste… Tens que fazer alguma coisa!

**(Er.)** – Mas ele não gosta de mim! E eu não quero ser só uma curte para ele esquecer a Sakura!

**(Rika)** – O mais provável é que ele só te veja como uma amiga… Mas tens que ter esperança. E nem que ele só venha a gostar de ti daqui a um ano, vale a pena esperar!

**(Er.)** – Acho que estás certa. Mas sabes como eu sou… Nunca vou conseguir dizer-lho pessoalmente…

**(Rika)** – Nem precisas! E, vendo bem, acho que tenho uma óptima ideia!

**(Er.)** – Diz-me… – suplicou.

**(Rika)** – Amanhã, vem ter comigo à biblioteca da escola, depois das aulas. À biblioteca da escola, não à da cidade. Tu vais adorar!

**(Er.)** – E vais deixar-me em pulgas para saber até amanhã?

**(Rika)** – Claro!

----------------

Enquanto Rika e Erika tinham esta conversa, Sakura estava a dirigir-se para o parque com Shaoran.

**(Sha.)** – Vais muito calada. O que tens?

**(Sak.)** – Nada – mentiu. – Como está a tua namorada?

**(Sha.)** – Quem? A Mei Lin?

**(Sak.)** – Ela é tua namorada, não é?

**(Sha.)** – Sim… - desabafou.

**(Sak.)** – Disseram-me que ela é tua prima. É verdade?

**(Sha.)** – É… Quando estive cá pela primeira vez, aquela vez em que nos conhecemos, ela ficou em Hong Kong, pois ainda era pequena. Ela tem menos um ano que eu. Mas, quando voltei a Hong Kong, o meu pai disse-me que havia falado com a mãe da Mei Lin e que tinham decidido que nós os dois casaríamos. E obrigou-me a namorar com ela. Mas eu não a amo.

**(Sak.)** – Mas, se não a amas, porque namoras com ela?

**(Sha.)** – Já te disse, é o meu pai. Disse-me que ia casar com a Mei Lin, pois ela é a melhor pretendente que arranjou dentro da família Li. É um costume da minha família: os pais das crianças combinam os casamentos dentro do Clã, pois não querem "misturas". Acho que é uma tradição estúpida, mas não a posso mudar. Não é que eu odeie a Mei Lin…

**(Sak.)** – Mas não a amas, não é?

**(Sha.)** – Pois… Mas ela é muito atraente!

Sakura bufou. Shaoran olhou para ela, mas não disse nada.

**(Sak.)** – Desculpa estar a ser tão directa, mas… Tu amas alguém?

Shaoran não respondeu.

**(Sak.)** – Não precisas de me dizer…

**(Sha.)** – Obrigado.

Shaoran ainda não estava preparado para lhe confessar, novamente, o seu amor por ela. Olhou os seus olhos verdes-esmeralda.

**(Sha.)** – Os teus olhos são lindos.

**(Sak.)** – O…o…obrigado… - gaguejou, corando.

**(Sha.)** – Desculpa estar a falar só sobre mim e a maçar-te com esta cena do noivado com a Mei Lin. Podes falar-me do teu namorado?

**(Sak.)** – Eu não tenho namorado.

**(Sha.)** – Disseram-me que namoravas com o Ryo…

**(Sak.)** – Namorei. Mas já não namoro. "Não sabia que ele se importava com isso…"

**(Sha.)** – Desculpa – proferiu, baixando os olhos.

**(Sak.)** – Não há problema! – e ofereceu-lhe um dos seus mais belos sorrisos – Eu não fiquei magoada.

**(Sha.)** – Ainda bem. Mas viemos aqui só para falar da Mei Lin e do Ryo?

**(Sak.)** – Não… É que eu queria… Eu queria dizer-te que… Eu queria dizer-te que eu…

Vinda da escola, Mei Lin apareceu a correr, para grande embaraço de Sakura e Shaoran. Lançou-se nos braços de Shaoran e beijou-o fervorosamente. A seguir, virou-se para Sakura.

**(M.L.)** – Kinomoto, ouve bem o que te vou dizer, porque só vou dizê-lo uma vez – aconselhou Mei Lin, num tom agressivo – O SHAORAN É MEU! Afasta-te dele se não queres problemas!

**(Sha.)** – Mei Lin, comporta-te! Fui eu que a convidei a vir dar um passeio comigo. – mentiu, para encobrir a Sakura. - E já agora, como é que sabias onde eu estava?

**(M.L.)** – Um colega teu disse-me que vos viu sair juntos e que vinham para o parque.

**(Sha.)** – Ah, ok. Mas queres alguma coisa?

**(M.L.)** – Quero que te afastes desta miúda irritante! – ordenou – Que eu saiba, tu és MEU noivo!

**(Sha.)** – Pois sou, mas posso ter amigos!

**(M.L.)** – Amigos sim. Mas AMIGAS não!

**(Sha.)** – Vieste aqui só para isso?! – desdenhou.

Mei Lin ia responder, mas Sakura adiantou-se-lhe.

**(Sak.)** – Eu vou andando, Shaoran. Adeus…

**(Sha.)** – Sakura, espera!

Mas Sakura já se tinha ido embora, a correr.

**(Sha.)** – Viste o que fizeste, Mei Lin?!

Mei Lin não respondeu.

----------------

Sakura ia a correr desenfreadamente. Chorava, apesar das lágrimas se confundirem com as gotas da chuva que começara a cair.

"O mundo está contra mim… Primeiro a morte da Tomoyo e agora isto… Será que não posso ser feliz?"


	10. 9º Capítulo: O conselho de uma amiga

**9º Capítulo: O conselho de uma amiga**

Sakura chegou a casa completamente encharcada, com a roupa, um top sem costas azul-claro, umas calças justas pretas e o casaco que Tomoyo lhe fizera, totalmente colada ao corpo. O pai, Fujitaka Kinomoto, gritou-lhe um olá e berrou-lhe da cozinha para que ela fosse à sala. Ao entrar na sala, não sabia que tinham visitas.

**(Yukito)** – Olá, Sakura!

**(Hikari)** – Sakurinha! É melhor ires mudar de roupa, senão ainda te constipas!

**(Touya)** – Parece que a monstra andou à chuva. Se amanhã estiveres doente, não penses que é aqui o maninho que te vai tratar e aturar!

**(Sak.)** – NÃO SOU NENHUMA MONSTRA! – berrou Sakura, muito zangada.

**(Touya)** – Claro que não! – ironizou. – Com esses pulmões és é uma cantora de ópera!

Até Sakura se riu.

**(Hika)** – Agora tens mesmo que ir vestir alguma coisa seca. Eu vou contigo.

**(Yuki)** – E vais deixar-me sozinho e abandonado, Hika?

Hikari, que estava sentada no sofá ao pé de Yukito, dá-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

**(Hika)** – Não sejas tonto. Eu já volto! – anunciou, empurrando Sakura até ao quarto, no andar de cima.

----------------

Enquanto Sakura tomava um banho quente, Hikari estava sentada na cama da rapariga, cujos lençóis eram azuis escuros com estrelas amarelas, à espera da mesma.

**(Sak.)** – Então, o que é que vou vestir? – perguntou, entrando no quarto com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e outra na cabeça, como um turbante.

**(Hika)** – Acho que podes vestir o teu pijama, porque não vais sair. Vamos jantar aqui em casa.

**(Sak.)** – Então está bem – declarou, enquanto desenrolava a toalha e vestia o pijama.

Hikari secou-lhe o cabelo com o secador e terminada a tarefa, sentou-se novamente na cama de Sakura, decidida a conversar com ela.

**(Hika)** – Sakura, não te importas que eu te faça uma pergunta?

**(Sak.)** – Dispara.

**(Hika)** – Porque é que estiveste a chorar?

**(Sak.)** – A chorar, eu? – mentiu, tentando esconder a tristeza que a invadia.

**(Hika)** – Não me tentes enganar… Eu posso ajudar-te!

**(Sak.)** – Não podes. Mas obrigado por te preocupares.

**(Hika)** – Não me vais dizer o que aconteceu?

**(Sak.)** – O que farias se amasses alguém que não te ama e que tem uma namorada de que não gosta mas que é uma ciumenta impossível?!

**(Hika)** – Não te vou perguntar quem é o rapaz, nem que é a namorada dele, nem nada disso. Mas responde-me a três perguntas: «Ele sabe que gostas dele?», «Porque é que ele namora com ela, se não a ama?» E a mais importante «Como sabes que ele não te ama?».

**(Sak.)** – Nunca lhe disse o que sentia por ele; namora com ela, que é sua prima, porque o pai o obrigou devido aos laços entre a família Li e ele acha-a "toda boa", pelo que percebi…; Quanto à última questão, não te posso responder porque não sei. Mas acho que ele não me ama.

**(Hika)** – Só te vou dar um conselho. Diz-lhe o que sentes. Nada mais importa…

**(Sak.)** – Era o que ia fazer hoje. Mas apareceu a namorada e ameaçou-me que, se não me afastasse dele, ia ter problemas.

Nisto, Touya entrou no quarto.

**(Touya)** – Quem é que te ameaçou?!

**(Sak.)** – Quem é que te manda ouvir as conversas?! – inquiriu, furiosa.

**(Touya)** – Não estava a ouvir a vossa conversa, se é que estavam a conversar – explicou-se. – Mas quando entrei ouvi-te a dizer que alguém te ameaçou.

**(Sak.)** – Ainda bem. MAS NÃO TENS NADA A VER COM ISSO!

**(Touya)** – Hikari, podes ir ter com o Yuki? – pediu. E Hikari saiu do quarto. - Sakura – começou, olhando-a com seriedade – pode parecer-te que, às vezes, eu não gosto de ti e faço tudo para te irritar. Mas eu preocupo-me muito contigo e não sei o que faria se algo de mal te acontecesse…

Sakura, comovida, corre para ele e abraça-o.

**(Sak.)** – Eu também gosto muito de ti. Mas não tens de te preocupar. Quem me ameaçou não é perigoso. "Acho eu…" E a tua maninha já tem 17 aninhos, já sabe tomar conta dela!

**(Touya)** – Oh. – disse, com um encolher de ombros. – Agora vamos jantar.

Desceram juntos, e foram juntar-se a Fujitaka, a Yukito e a Hikari. Jantaram na cozinha e comeram _sushi_. A meio do jantar, Touya informou os outros dum grande acontecimento.

**(Touya)** – Eu namoro com a Kaho.

**(Todos)** – Que bom!

**(Fujitaka)** – Ela é uma mulher espectacular.

**(Hika)** – Tens muita sorte, Touya.

**(Yuki)** – Fico muito feliz por ti – declarou, com um significado que só Touya percebeu.

**(Sak.)** – Coitadinha da minha antiga professora… Ter que te aturar! – ironizou.

**(Touya)** – Cala-te, mostra!

**(Sak.)** – NÃO ME CHAMES MONSTRA!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(Fuj.)** – Parem com isso! – ordenou.

Continuaram a jantar amuados, tanto Touya como Sakura.

Ao fim do jantar, foram-se acomodar na sala. Estavam todos à conversa, quando se ouviu a campainha. Sakura levantou-se e foi abrir a porta. Não estava ninguém, e Sakura estava quase a fechar a porta quando viu um embrulho no chão. Pegou-lhe e procurou um nome. Só existia uma etiqueta.

**De: Shaoran**

**Para: Sakura Kinomoto**

**Motivo: Desculpas**

Sakura ficou espantadíssima, e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto a correr, a fim de abrir a prenda. Touya ainda lhe gritou para parar de agir como um monstro, mas Sakura nem ligou.

Quando chegou ao quarto, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na cama e começou a desembrulhar o presente, com o máximo de cuidado para não rasgar o papel de embrulho. Estava eufórica. "Recebi um presente DELE!" matutou "Isso quer dizer que não lhe sou indiferente, não é?" Ao desembrulhar a prenda completamente, viu do que se tratava: uma fotografia dela e dele quando andavam na primária, encaixilhada com uma linda moldura cor-de-rosa ornamentada com desenhos de flores de cerejeira. Mas não era tudo. Junto à moldura, vinha um envelope. Sakura apressou-se a abri-lo. Lá dentro, estava uma carta escrita pelo próprio Shaoran.

**Querida Sakura,**

**Enviei-te este presente como forma do meu arrependimento. Tenho que te pedir imensas desculpas pela cena que a Mei Lin fez. Ela é assim… Imploro-te que me desculpes.**

**Um beijo,**

**Shaoran**

**P.S.: Não ligues ao que a Mei Lin disse. Não quero que te afastes de mim … nunca.**

Um sorriso desenhou-se na face de Sakura, ao ler a última frase. "Ele não quer que eu me afaste dele…" Os seus olhos brilharam de felicidade. "A moldura é linda, e a fotografia também… Como eu te amo, Shaoran…"


	11. 10º Capítulo: Um jantar inesperado

**10º Capítulo: Um jantar inesperado**

Sakura acordou alvoroçada. Olhou o relógio.

**(Sak.)** – OH, NÃO! VOU CHEGAR ATRASADA ÀS AULAS! – gritou, levantando-se da cama num pulo.

Tomou um duche rapidíssimo e enfiou umas torradas pela goela abaixo. Despediu-se do pai, subiu para a bicicleta do irmão e foi a pedalar a toda a velocidade para a escola. Ia já a meio do caminho quando se deu conta que não levava a mochila.

**(Sak.)** – LINDO! – berrou – Agora vou ter que voltar para casa!

Quem a visse diria que endoidecera, a gritar assim no meio da rua. Sakura voltou a casa num ápice para buscar a mochila e pôs-se a caminho, sem ouvir o que o pai estava a dizer.

Quando chegou à escola, já tinha dado o toque. Correu até à entrada principal e só aí, mas mesmo só aí, é que se lembrou que só tinha aulas ao segundo tempo.

"Sou mesmo distraída… Como é que me pude esquecer que a professora de Japonês ia faltar?" recriminou-se.

Como tinha muito tempo até a primeira aula começar, decidiu ir até à pastelaria da esquina, comer um pequeno-almoço em condições. Ao chegar lá, encontrou a última pessoa que lhe passaria pela cabeça: Sonomi Daidouji, a mãe de Tomoyo.

**(Sonomi)** – Sakura, minha querida! Vem sentar-te ao pé de mim! – chamou a senhora, com uma expressão sofredora.

Sakura obedeceu, um pouco atrapalhada. Não falara com Sonomi desde a morte de Tomoyo.

**(Son.)** – Olá, Sakura. Como tens passado?

**(Sak.)** – Bem, dentro do possível. E a senhora?

**(Son.)** – Eu… tenho estado muito mal – declarou, com seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas transparentes.

**(Sak.)** – Não chore, por favor. Também tenho sofrido muito com a perda dela… Mas não vale a pena chorar sobre leite derramado.

**(Son.)** – Tens razão – concluiu. – Que queres tomar? Eu pago.

**(Sak.)** – Não se incomode.

**(Son.)** – Eu faço questão de ser eu a pagar. Diz lá o que queres.

**(Sak.)** – Sendo assim… Gostaria de comer uma tosta mista e beber um leite com chocolate.

Sonomi chamou o empregado e fez-lhe o pedido. Pediu ainda uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.

Sakura saboreou o pequeno-almoço na companhia da mãe da sua "antiga" melhor amiga. Ao terminar, Sonomi passou-lhe a fatia de bolo para as mãos.

**(Son.)** – A Tomoyo estava sempre a dizer que este era o teu bolo favorito.

**(Sak.)** – Muito obrigado, Sra. Daidouji.

**(Son.)** – Em troca disso, só tens de fazer uma coisa: começares a chamar-me Sonomi e a tratares-me por "tu".

**(Sak.)** – Combinado.

Sakura devorou avidamente a fatia do seu bolo preferido.

**(Sak.)** – Agora tenho que me ir embora, porque tenho aulas.

**(Son.)** – Está bem. Mas gostava que me fizesses um favor.

**(Sak.)** – Se puder, fá-lo-ei – aprontou-se a rapariga.

**(Son.)** – Gostava que fosses jantar a minha casa. Eu tenho-me sentido tão sozinha…

**(Sak.)** – Claro que sim. Ma agora tenho mesmo que me ir embora. Adeus.

**(Son.)** – Adeus, Sakura.

Sakura saiu da pastelaria a correr e dirigiu-se para a escola. Ainda faltava meia hora para as suas aulas começarem, mas não queria que a mãe de Tomoyo sofresse ao vê-la.

Sakura foi para o campo de basquetebol, com a intenção de ir treinar um bocado antes de as aulas começarem. Quando lá chegou, o campo estava ocupado. Por um rapaz. Sakura aproximou-se e o seu coração disparou ao ver que o rapaz era nada mais nada menos que Shaoran. Tentou afastar-se discretamente, pois não sabia o que lhe dizer acerca do presente, mas Shaoran viu-a e chamou-a. Sakura entrou no campo e foi para junto de Shaoran.

**(Sak.)** – Olá! – exclamou, inclinando-se e beijando-o em ambas as faces. – Tudo bem?

**(Sha.)** – Sim, tudo. E contigo? – perguntou, ainda um pouco corado dos beijos que recebera.

**(Sak.)** – Também… Viste mais cedo para a escola…

**(Sha.)** – Sim. Só quando cá cheguei é que me lembrei que a professora de Japonês ia faltar.

**(Sak.)** – Eu também que esqueci, e vim mais cedo para a escola.

**(Sha.)** – Mas ainda bem que te encontro… Queria falar contigo – declarou, olhando Sakura nos olhos.

**(Sak.)** – Eu tenho tempo. O que é que em queres dizer?

**(Sha.)** – Hmmmm… - começou, corando. – É sobre a prenda que te mandei.

**(Sak.)** – Era linda… Muito obrigado!

**(Sha.) **– E a carta… Leste-a?

**(Sak.)** – Sim. E é claro que te desculpo. Além disso, a culpa não foi tua.

**(Sha.)** – Eu… "Ainda não" Vai uma partidinha?

**(Sak.)** – Claro.

O jogo foi renhido, pois tanto Sakura como o chinês eram óptimos jogadores. Mas Shaoran acabou por ganhar, pois era mais alto que a rapariga. Estavam os dois na brincadeira, e não repararam numa figura que os observava.

**(M.L.)** "Vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas. E não digas que não te avisei, Sakurinha…"

----------------

Sakura fora a casa deixar a mochila e avisar o pai que não jantava em casa. Agora, dirigia-se para a grande mansão onde outrora morava Tomoyo. Era penoso para Sakura saber que nunca mais veria aquela casa com os mesmos olhos, aquela casa onde cozinhara com Tomoyo, brincara com Tomoyo, costurara com Tomoyo, …

Ao chegar ao grande casarão de paredes brancas, vieram-lhe lágrimas. Mas Sakura limpou-as e reuniu toda a sua coragem para tocar à campainha. Pouco tempo depois, não mais que três minutos, um mordomo veio abrir-lhe o pesado portão de ferro. Indicou-lhe para o seguir e lá foi Sakura.

Chegou à grande sala de jantar dos Daidouji. A refeição já estava servida e um aroma divinal pairava no ar. Um apetitoso frango assado estava poisado no centro da mesa, rodeado de um montão de tacinhas com todos os molhos possíveis e imaginários. A taça da salada era enorme e ostentava vegetais que Sakura nunca vira antes.

**(Son.)** – Boa noite, Sakura. Senta-te, que o jantar foi servido mesmo agora.

**(Sak.)** – Olá, Sonomi. – tratar a mãe da amiga por "tu" ainda lhe fazia confusão – Isto tem cá um aspecto!

**(Son.)** – Ainda bem – declarou Sonomi, rindo-se.

Começaram a jantar e, durante todo o jantar, não trocaram uma única palavra. Saboreavam o petisco, que estava digno de um rei. Quando terminaram, Sonomi levantou-se e pediu a Sakura que a seguisse. Foram juntas pelo corredor até chegarem ao quarto de Tomoyo. Sonomi entrou e acenou a Sakura. Sakura entrou no quarto. Um milhão de recordações "entraram-lhe" no pensamento. As lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos, mas Sakura limpou-as. Olhou Sonomi, e viu que esta chorava convulsivamente. Dirigiu-se a ela e pôs-lhe o braço à volta dos ombros.

**(Sak.)** – Não chores. Por favor.

**(Son.)** – Mas a culpa foi minha, TODA minha… - proferiu, entre as lágrimas que não cessavam.

Sakura levantou-se e olhou os olhos de Sonomi.

**(Sak.)** – A culpa não foi sua… Ou melhor, tua. A Tomoyo morreu porque era a hora dela! Ela não ia querer que te martirizasses assim!

**(Son.)** – Sakura… És tal e qual a tua mãe… Tão justa e bondosa.

**(Sak.)** – Só estou a dizer a verdade.

**(Son.)** – Obrigado. Mas, se eu não fosse tão rica e não tivesse tantos inimigos, ela estaria viva.

**(Sak.)** – Ou não. Podia morrer de doença, ou num acidente. Não sabes o que aconteceria.

**(Son.)** – Tens razão – concluiu, limpando as lágrimas à camisa, que ficou manchada de maquilhagem. – Que descuidada que sou.

Riram-se as duas.

**(Son.)** –Ah, quase me esquecia. Olha o que a Tomoyo fez no dia antes de morrer.

Sonomi foi até à sala onde Tomoyo tinha os seus vídeos guardados. Pegou no que estava em cima de uma mesa e colocou-o no leitor. Na televisão, o filme começou a dar. Era uma montagem de todos os filmes de Sakura, não faltava lá nada: o primeiro dia de escola, os aniversários de Sakura, as visitas de estudo, as filmagens de Sakura com Tomoyo, … O filme terminava com a frase: "Sakura, a minha melhor amiga que nunca esquecerei". Até parecia e Tomoyo adivinhava que ia morrer no dia seguinte. E talvez até soubesse o que lhe ia acontecer. Sakura sorriu, um sorriso triste mas, ao mesmo tempo, feliz. Tomoyo não merecia tanta tristeza, ela que sempre quisera o bem a todos. Sonomi olhou Sakura e sorriu.

**(Son.)** – Ela gostava mesmo de ti…

**(Sak.)** – Eu sei.

Sakura passou grande parte do serão em casa de Sonomi. As duas conversaram sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa. Quando Sakura saiu de casa dos Daidouji, a noite era já cerrada e o céu estava coberto de estrelas. Pegou no telemóvel que trazia na carteira e ligou ao pai. Disse-lhe que já saíra de casa de Sonomi, mas que ia dar uma volta, pois tinha muito em que pensar. O pai só lhe disse para ter cuidado.

Sakura dirigiu-se ao parque da cidade. Parou no banco que se situava em frente ao lago e sentou-se. No lago, estavam reflectidas as estrelas cintilantes. Repentinamente, o ar encheu-se de pirilampos. Os grilos cantavam. Sakura entrou numa espécie de transe. E, por isso, não ouviu os passos que se aproximavam.


	12. 11º Capítulo: Amote

**11º Capítulo:** "**Amo-te"**

Sakura estava assombrada com a beleza do parque. Cada recanto parecia fantástico, irreal, mágico. Se não estivesse tão deslumbrada, teria ouvido passos. Mas não ouviu. Um jovem alto aproximou-se. Passou por trás do banco e tapou os olhos a Sakura.

**(Sak.)** – Quem… quem é? – perguntou a medo.

– Não me digas que não me reconheces…

**(Sak.)** – Shaoran? – inquiriu, reconhecendo a voz do amigo.

**(Sha.)** – Estava a ver que não!

Shaoran destapou-lhe os olhos e sentou-se no banco ao pé dela. Ficaram ambos em silêncio, a observar a beleza do parque. Sakura chegou-se a Shaoran e apoiou a sua cabeça no ombro dele. Se não estivesse tão escuro, Sakura notaria facilmente que Shaoran estava muito, mas muito, vermelho.

**(Sak.)** – A noite está mesmo linda, não está?

**(Sha.)** – Realmente. Nunca cá tinha vindo à noite. É muito mais bonito que de dia.

**(Sak.)** – Também acho. Fica tão romântico…

Shaoran engoliu em seco e encheu-se de coragem.

**(Sha.)** – Sakura… Há uma coisa que tenho de te dizer.

**(Sak.)** – Que é…? – questionou, olhando-o com os seus lindos olhos verdes.

**(Sha.)** – Eu… eu… eu ainda gosto muito de ti. – gaguejou, mais vermelho que um tomate.

**(Sak.)** – Eu também gosto muito de ti.

**(Sha.)** – Sakura… acho que não estás a perceber. Eu **amo-te**.

**(Sak.)** – A sério? – inquiriu, incrédula.

**(Sha.)** – De verdade.

Sakura inclinou-se para ele e, sob o céu estrelado e a luz dos pirilampos, beijou-o levemente nos lábios. Foi um beijo curto, mas doce e apaixonado.

**(Sak.)** – Eu também te amo.

**FIM**

**N.A.:**

_Olá! Sou eu, a Lyra. Sabem? É aquela que escreve esta história e que se diverte imenso a dar problemas às óptimas personagens de CCS._

_Foi uma história curta, não? Isso só depende de vocês, leitores. Se quiserem uma continuação mandem reviews ou mails para Fico à espera (é que queria mesmo fazer uma continuação. Portanto, PLEEEEEEEASE: reviews!)_

_Ah, e também quero agradecer a todas as IMENSAS pessoas que me mandam reviews (mais vale **poucos e bons** do que muitos e maus!) ADORO-VOS Saky-Lee e Saky K., e à minha mais recente leitora: Sarah! Xauzito!_


End file.
